Baked potatos!
by Patchworkhearts17
Summary: Ludwig and Kiku are best stonner buddy's! They are humans, really awesome, stoned humans! This story starts when their in their last year of high school, it will continue for a long time. Rated M for stuff that go down later! That and they swear! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig sat on a couch in his basement, watching the ceiling in awe. He had the sudden urge to invite someone over, but who? Lazily pulling out his phone he went through the contacts.

"Feliciano... nah," scrolling past he stopped at one in particular, "Kiku... eh, why not?"

His fingers went over the buttons, slowly, he was in no real hurry. He sent the text and waited, wondering what exactly Kiku would think of his odd request. He didn't wait very long, his phone started to buzz and he looked at the message fumbling over it several times before he truly understood it completely. It said, 'Of course, I will be there in a few moments." Ludwig hadn't even known if Kiku _could_ text, let alone, be completely grammatically correct when doing so.

Stumbling up off the couch he went upstairs to wait for his small friend to arrive, not exactly sure why any of this was a good idea, but not caring enough to think things threw at the moment. Kiku arrived five minutes later, looking worried and slightly upset, Ludwig went out to great him, embracing him in an odd, unfamiliar hug.

"Uh- Ludwig san... what are you doing?" Kiku blushed as the German smiled at him, the young man looked a mess. Ludwig's hair fell limply into his eyes, his cloths were old and torn, and he smelled oddly of smoke.

"I have no idea~" Ludwig smiled at him, "We should..." Ludwig looked around for a moment, "You need to try this shit!" Ludwig grabbed Kiku's hand and pulled him inside.

"What?" Kiku was startled, but followed anyway, "What do I need to try?"

"Dude~" Ludwig stopped in the basement and picked something up from the coffee table, "Smoke this. You gotta try it."

"W-What is it?" Kiku picked up the rolled up paper looking at it weirdly.

"It's weed, you should try it." Ludwig held out a liter.

"Alright..." Kiku watched Ludwig light one end, he took a small puff of whatever it was and coughed slightly, "I-I don't think I like it..." Kiku looked at it sadly.

"Eh? You get used to it," Ludwig took it from Kiku's hands and took a long drag of it, blowing out smoke slowly, "Wanna try it again?" he held it back out for the small Asian.

"I-I guess..." Kiku attempted it again, this time he didn't cough after it, instead he felt a little bubbly, and started to giggle, "It's not that bad actually..."

After about an hour of passing the joint around they were both baked. At some point Ludwig had gotten a block of cheese, of which they were currently eating.

"This tastes amazing." Ludwig commented as he swallowed another chunk of the block.

"I wonder if like, in another universe there are like..." Kiku leaned on Ludwig's side and looked at the ceiling, "There's like a planet, just like ours, with people, just like us..." He reached out a hand toward the wall, "Except their all taco's, like... Taco people-"

"Chalopas?" Ludwig cut in.

"Yes, sexy, sexy Chalopas," Kiku shared a look with Ludwig, ", And we would be the sexiest Chalopas of them all."

"Dude. DUUDEE" Ludwig looked as if his mind had just been blown, "Your a fucking genouse man!"

"I like kitties. They are all fluffy and..." Kiku did not finish his sentence, he was surprised by the kiss Ludwig gave his cheek.

"You taste like cherries... THAT IS EPIC!" Ludwig smiled at him.

"What was that for?" Kiku stared at him, not sure what the hell was going on.

"Well, you smell like cherries, and you taste like cherries... so that means you are a cherry." Ludwig said mater-o-factly.

"What the fuck dude?" Kiku started giggling again.

"Why is the sky blue?" Ludwig started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

"It's cause of water, I am like... 95% sure of that..." Kiku snuggled up against Ludwig's side, "I'm tired..."

"Then... then you got to..." Ludwig felt tired as well, "WE SHOULD SLEEP!"

"YES WE SHOULD!" Kiku returned with enthusiasm, "G'night."

"Sweet dreams dude~"

And like that, they fell asleep. That night... or day... whatever time it was... was the start of some awesome times for the two of them.


	2. Guys I got some bad news

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry guys. I know you must have been waiting for this story patiently, and I'm kind of mean for never updating...**

**BUT.**

**But I'm re-launching this story. This time they're going to be personifications instead of human AU. I'm just going to start over completely fresh with this and see where it takes me.**

**- Em.**


End file.
